


TO THE CRUSADES AND RETURN

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: In this story Donald Duck is a Templar knight on the Crusades to free the Holy Sepulcher in Jerusalem, where he will meet Princess Lyla ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. A liberation for love

**Author's Note:**

> And I continue with the medieval themed stories, in this adventure our hero Donald is a Templar knight named Ducklion and Lyla Lay a Muslim princess. both will flee Palestine to start a new life

They rode in a group, about a dozen Knights Templar, from various European countries, all called to free the Holy Sepulcher of Jerusalem from the infidel Arabs to obtain glory and honors ... and why not, even some treasures to put in their pockets.  
The small army was essentially made up of princes and nobles of various lineages (and only they could aspire to participate in the invitation of His Holiness the Pope), apart from one ... Ser Ducklion was not of ancient lineage, but he still managed to become a Templar because of a precious help given to an old friend of his uncle Scroogerius Monetarius, a knight of the Temple too, during a mission aimed at recovering an ancient relic stolen from a tomb by some raiders of the desert ... in effects Ducklion did not have the characteristics of the paladin - at times he even seemed awkward in armor and did not know well control his steed - and in fact he was not well seen by the rest of the company ... plus let's also put the bad luck that has always haunted him and ... But he had something that everyone dreamed of: his character and his will were pure steel, if he wanted to achieve something he could do it even with a thousand efforts ... after all he repeated it always king to himself: “I am a Templar Knight! The best that exists among the different orders of chivalry ... and I must deserve it! " thought Ser Scrooge, as he spurred his horse towards the port of Venice, to embark for the Holy Land.

It was an interminable journey, which lasted several weeks, in which various misadventures had to be faced, from sea storms (which caused an attack of seasickness in Scrooge) to avoiding the various attacks of the pirates that infested the sea ... and without considering that the other members, once the goal was achieved, would do everything to steal as much as possible from the 'colleagues' ... after all he was aware of this, after learning from other Templars that almost all the knights were noble only in name, but in fact ... they were no different from ordinary thieves! After all, having a rich relative like Uncle Scrooge, he knew from experience that the more money you have the more you want again and again ... as if you were the first in the class ...  
"I'll never be like them ..." Scrooge said to himself as he watched the sunset over the sea and thought about what awaited him.  
They disembarked on the Greek coast, mounted the horses and took the direction of Jerusalem, along the road that crossed small villages and immense fields where sheep or goats grazed and occasionally asked the direction of some wayfarer or pilgrim who had decided to visit the birthplace of Jesus.  
However, after several days of walking, supplies were running low and someone decided to raid some house ... yes, not exactly a noble gesture ...  
Fortunately this time, Scrooge had organized himself in time by recovering bread, milk and lard from a nearby farm, paying them a total of three scudi (a real fortune for the estate manager) plus two more for the trouble ... after all he has always been generous , not like that mean and miserly uncle!  
Thus, once we arrived near the city walls, the reception was not the best, since it was garrisoned by the Moors and more generally by guards who had been assigned by the Sultan to defend Jerusalem from the invasion of the infidels, in particular of the Crusader knights ... and in fact on Ser Ducklion and the others fell a volley of arrows launched by the expert Arab archers.  
“Let's hide! These are not joking, it seems ... "said one of the companions of our brave duck, who swerved towards an olive tree sheltered from the weapons of the enemies ... but this time it was bad luck that was present, since, after an attempt to respond with the frontal attack failed, Scrooge had a bizarre idea ... but that maybe it could work ...  
Leaving aside the other snooty knights, he decided to approach the side gate of the city, equally manned, and to surrender himself to the guards, who chained him and led him to the prisons next to the area where the odalisques (the official entertainers of the Sultan) performed.  
Entering the city, albeit in chains, he observed how every corner of the Holy City pulsed with life ... artisans, peasants, merchants, even various groups of women intent on making common ... in Western society the climate of fear dictated by responsible subjects to maintain order it has instead created ignorant and illiterate people dependent on the will - or rather on the whim - of the powerful on duty.  
"You look how strange ... I never thought that a civilization existed outside Europe ..." he said aloud with piqued irony. The guards, not understanding the meaning of the language, observed it strange before leaving it in an area of the royal palace, a tall building entirely in marble with outlines of statues and sacred images that adorned the entrance. Ser Ducklion saw other guards along the entrance and then visited the inside of the building: in fact the grandeur and majesty were something unique ... "But! Not bad! The Sultan must treat himself well, eh ...? " said the Templar knight. Again a menacing glance from his captors.  
Then, around the corner, they left him in a room after they removed his chains and locked the door. Incredibly, it was still whole, and even with the sword in its sheath ... among other things, the room was even furnished with little furniture, but also with soft pillows, not even a master bedroom ...  
Ahead of him was a window with a clay and mortar dune grate filled with molten iron to ensure hardness, and he could hear the sound of the screams and screams of the Moorish soldiers and Crusader knights crossing their blades as they probably fought body and he wasn't helping them ... probably they would have called him a coward, but he didn't give a damn ... yet he heard a voice coming from the next room, a mellifluous voice of a young girl, certainly whose task was to dance in front of the Sultan and the religious notables present at the time.  
“Hey, knight! Can you hear me?" said the voice. Ser Scrooge put his ear and side beak on the next wall to hear better. "Who are you?" he asked him.  
"I'm a royal odalisque, but from what I understand there is a battle out here and the city is about to be stormed ..." said the duck.  
"And how do you know for sure?"  
"Because some prisoners want to escape from this palace and this city ... it's true, we don't lack anything, but it's not the same as being free ..." she said with a melancholy tone.  
"There's just one small problem ... how do I get out of here?" Scrooge asked again.  
"I'll take care of it ... you have to wait a few more minutes before they open us for entertainment ..." concluded the voice.  
At that point the Templar decided to belong ... and to trust.  
He had to wait at least half an hour, in which he would almost go mad to hear the sounds of the weapons again and not be able to take part in them ... who knows what fun he was losing ... then he heard the metallic sound of the click of the door, the which, opening wide, showed on the threshold not an odalisque as he had imagined ... but a fantastic duck! She really looked like a princess ... fuchsia zouave pants, fuchsia top to cover her breasts, a fuchsia veil that hid her delicate beak, and another peculiarity was that ... she was quite tall, at least for the time .. ..but what impressed her was the blonde hair she wore loose.  
As soon as he saw her, Ser Ducklion was stunned: in many years she had never met a beauty so ethereal, so divine ... she looked like a goddess of Olympus.  
"Hello, knight ... I have kept my promise ..." she said, who was surprised by the appearance of her opposite ... almost as tall as she, muscular just the right and tough looking ... but by the mild character of her.  
"How do you know that ... oh, right, the armor ..." she said Ducklion blushing a little ... but she too blushed looking at him better ... so far she had never seen a man more or less her age.  
“In… actually… I had been meaning to get out of here for a long time… but I haven't had the chance to do so because there has never been anyone who, let's say, visited from outside… She said in a determined voice this time.  
The Templar knight immediately fell in love with him: not only the angelic aspect of him, but also his voice and the way of doing him impressed him a lot.  
"I still don't know your name, uh ... princess ..." asked Ser Ducklion shyly.  
"Oh, sure ... my name is Lyla - Awhn - Reham ... but you can only call me Lyla ... and how do you know I'm a ..." but the Templar instinctively took her hands ... they were soft to the touch, as if they were feathers.  
"The royal dress and your manner ... you don't look like an odalisque at all ..." she said finally.  
Lyla sat on the loveseat with him beside her. "You already guessed everything about me ... er ..." and he apologized immediately. "Right, my name is Ser Scrooge ... but few call me by my nickname ... Donny ...". Lyla smiled at him: she seemed to like her shyness.  
"Well ... in reality I would be Princess Lyla, the sultan's favorite ... I come from a family enslaved some time before by Arab soldiers ... and as you can see I was born in captivity ... in this environment I am treated with great respect ... but only because I cheer the sultan's evenings with the dances I perform with the other odalisques and because of my blond hair, which in these parts they consider almost magical ... but who does not dance well at the right rhythm of music ... well, he suffers a horrible torture ... ”she said sadly. Scrooge took her face with his hands: within a minute he had decided, he would free her, along with the other girls prisoners, and would go back with her ... better with a girl like Lyla than to fight for a few more coins ... sure, it would have been handy ...  
"All right, my sweet Lyla ... ah, damn! ... I didn't mean that ..." said Ser Ducklion embarrassed.  
Lyla took his face: "When I heard your voice, even though I didn't know who you were ... I sensed that you would come here to save me ... every night I made a wish towards Heaven for a knight to come here .. .if you know how to get out and about ... ”Lyla told him a few inches away.  
Ser Ducklion did not let himself be repeated. “First, gather the other girls ... as they led me here, I noticed that there is a corridor at the back of the corridor leading outside and considering that all the guards are fighting against the other crusaders ... we have free way! " Scrooge said triumphantly.  
Lyla smiled but then she had a doubt. "And what do we do for the other girls?".  
Quiet, Lyla, I saw some horses and a chariot used by soldiers, just attack two and that's it ... ”she said.  
Lyla gave him a kiss on her beak as a sign of gratitude and trust. "Tell me how we have to organize ourselves, then ..." she said.  
Ser Scrooge, always blushing, had a new motivation to start living again ... and living with his princess.


	2. Una nuova vita e la libertà

Together with five / six other girls, all very young, probably slaves converted to Islam, they silently chose that secret ladder that Scrooge had previously indicated ... under which, without anyone noticing them, they found two horses tied to the pole and a cart for transportation.  
"Lyla, you start carrying the others on the wagon, I have a business to attend to ..." Ser Ducklion whispered. "And what do you have to do?" Princess Lyla asked him, fearful that something unpleasant might happen to him.  
"I have to recover something important ..." he replied in a bold tone. Having said that he walked away with sword and shield.  
During the years of training he had learned to defend himself and attack as best he could ... and possibly exploit the opponent's weaknesses ... not surprisingly he was a DOC Templar! And in fact he immediately had to face an Arab warrior who attacked him with a lot of scimitar ... but Ser Ducklion parried the blow and took him with the hilt of the sword to the nape, stunning him, before three other Arabs threw themselves against him: also in this case he faced them with his shield and repelled them with his sword of polished steel, and then went to a wooden shed guarded by two armed guards who were killed with two well-aimed blows. Inside, Ducklion recovered a chest that he had noticed brought inside when he was captured on purpose ... from a short distance away he could see his fellow Crusade swords but without a precise plan or a team assault ... after all they just wanted to recover the gold and precious items probably present inside the palace ... well they did it without his help! The Crusades were just an excuse used by religious circles only for the noblest to live adventures out of their ordinary habit ... and maybe take out some unfortunate who had dared to go against them with all they had at their disposal, weapons in particular ...  
"But I don't identify with them ... let them go to hell!" he said as he reached Lyla and the other girls, now anxiously awaiting their savior (especially the young princess) ... "Where have you been, Ducklion?" was the question of the beautiful blonde girl. "Look here ... this will serve us ... in some way ..." the Templar said, a little breathless from the weight of the casket.  
And while all the others settled on the back of the chariot, once the horses were tied to the reins, Scrooge and Lyla urged them to escape from an unattended side entrance, as the guards were employed against other Western riders.

Several days passed before they embarked in Tel Aviv on a merchant ship bound for the Italian peninsula ... after interminable weeks in which Ser Ducklion and Lyla had to defend themselves from the attacks of the pirates and even some men of the crew, in the end all how many landed on the south-eastern coast of Sicily, from which they could observe the plume of smoke from the volcano they faced.  
"Not even in my best dreams I could have hoped for it ... Lyla - and here he took her hand: it was soft and delicate to the touch - that volcano is called Etna and they say it is one of the mouths of Hell, at least from what I have learned by reading the sacred texts of the Knights Templar ... ”he said to his beautiful Ducklion.  
With a sweet look, Princess Lyla - Awhn - Reham replied: "We know it as Al - Jebel, the Mount ... and indeed, when we were read the Koran, which would be the Arabic equivalent of the Bible, it is described like the punishment for sinners ... ”. She said this word with some hesitation, but the Knight Ducklion reassured her by placing a hand on her hip.  
The merchant left everyone on a very white beach, with Ser Scrooge who had to organize, always together with Lyla, how to make sure that all the other girls could have a family ... but luckily in that historical period the Kingdom of Sicily was dominated. by the Aragonese, of Spanish origin, very dedicated to the family, and in fact, in the villages and in a medium-sized city like Ragusa, many families found a new member in the former odalisques, thanking the fate of a divine miracle.  
"And now what are you going to do, Donny?" Lyla asked her knight.  
"Well ... I asked two colleagues, let's say, that I needed a house, maybe with a sea view ... you know, it's the best for me, in the end I just want some peace of mind ... He said, lowering his eyes.  
Lyla took his feathered face, massaging his chest and stroking his firm muscles ... for the first time the Templar knight could see the blue eyes of his beloved ... he had fallen in love with her as soon as he saw her at the door of that room and immediately wanted her. "And ... if I were part of it?" she asked him quietly. He replied without delay. "I never would have asked you ..." he whispered to her, before they both pounced and kissed passionately, throwing themselves on the sand and binding their tongues hard as their beaks clashed.  
They hugged tighter not to miss that magical moment.

Eventually they found a small to medium sized castle, suitable for them towards a small village called Noto, where they could be together ... nevertheless, being Ducklion a Christian and Lyla a Muslim princess, albeit converted, both decided for a marriage with the two rites, both celebrated by a Catholic priest and an Arab religious, even if the latter two were not exactly convinced, but so be it ... the heart is not commanded ...

Shortly after, away from the clamor of the wars of religion, the whims of the Pope and the Emperor, Ducklion and Lyla, now husband and wife, decided to take a swim along the coast in front of the castle.  
As they undressed, they both noticed with great joy to see the celestial image of their bodies: the Templar watched Lyla show herself as her mother had made her: two perfect breasts, soft and gentle, a flat stomach and two divine legs, with a tuft of hair in the shape of a blond triangle in the center of them ... Lyla instead saw in him a beautiful man: sculpted pectorals, six-legged abdominal muscles on the belly, strong legs and an erect member ... a sight both.  
"I had never ... never seen a man ... in his natural state ..." Lyla whispered as she approached him. Ducklion was also a little unsure. "Also ... for me too ... I mean ... it's the first time I've seen such a divine girl ... and moreover Muslim ... I also have to change my mind about many things ..." he said, hypnotized by the woman's sight of her.  
In a flash he took her in her arms to run towards the warm sea to cool off in the water ... at the end of which they made love, so beautiful and so intense on the beach ...  
"I love you, my lion knight ..." Lyla murmured. "I am yours forever ...".  
"I love you infinitely more, my sweet princess of Paradise ... and I am yours for life ..." Ducklion whispered back.  
Now life between them had become even more serene and happier, safe from everything and forever united ... and nine months later they became the parents of two beautiful twins, to the happiness of both.

**Author's Note:**

> My dedication as always to my story inspirer Masterofdestiny, as well as CPDLS, Alendarkstar and IsabellaNajera


End file.
